Doria IV
World: Doria IV *'Location:' Subsector Meridian *'Type: '''Civilised world *'Tithe:' Industria Agri Doria IV mostly pays their tithe with agri exports, their exotic bio-engineered biosphere producing a host of rare and valuable vegetation much valued by other worlds. They also tithe a small amount of industrial products, but this pales in comparison to proper industrial worlds. *'Population: 7.1 Billion 100 000 000 *'''Goverment: Constitutional Matriarchal Monarchy - Doria IV is parcelled up into a great many nations, each ruled by Baronesses and Countesses that are advised by their Oligarchs. Thes in turn are ruled by the Queen of Doria - the planetary governess - who has her own parliament of elected ministers. The current planetary governess of Doria is Queen Myra XVI. 'Description' A green world protected from the dangers of the galaxy by the nearby fortress world of Gradburg. Doria IV is notable for it's ecologically-friendly economy that is based around various strains of bio-engineered plants. Another interesting feature is Doria's strongly matriarchal society, which is believed to have developed due to the changes in colonists DNA that occurred in the early phases of settling the planet during the Dark Age of Technology. These changes in DNA marginalised the feminine features of Dorian women, increased their aggression and the growth of their musculature and skeleton. Over five millennia of genetic and cultural development women started to take a leading role in society. In the modern era Dorian women are substantially larger and stronger than their contemporaries from other worlds. The average Dorian woman is around two metres tall and the physical equal of any typical man from either their own world or another civilised world. In the interests of maintaining societal normality most of Doria IV's Arbites forces are women from the planet's own Schola Progenium, and the Order of Bloody Tears are particularly fond of suitable Dorian candidates for their size & strength. In more recent centuries Doria IV has suffered an increasing problem of heretical rebels who eschew the Emperor in favour of worshipping 'The Goddess', an obscure deity from the dark mists of Doria's pre-imperial era. The most recent major conflict as a result of this recurring cult was 338.M41 when the entire Dorian nation of Leroima 'attempted to secede, claiming fealty to the Goddess over the Imperium and Emperor. A brief, bloody war ensued between Leroima and the rest of the planet, which inevitably resulted in Leroima's near-complete destruction along with the deaths of 21 million Leroimans (as well as 2 million citizens of other nations fighting Leroima). After the Leroiman War the survivors - known as the Leroiman Remnants - hid amongst the ruins of their old nation. In the years since they have refused to quit and evade & ambush PDF Grenadier units patrolling & securing the ruins, and conduct terrorist attacks on civilians of other nations. In 351.M41 alone they were responsible for over a dozen gun & bomb attacks and the deaths of over 700 citizens. However despite their name most of the Leroiman Remnants are no longer Leroimans, with only the higher ranking members being veterans of the Leroiman War. While the plantary government refuses to acknowledge it, most of the Leroiman Remnant's current members are converts from other nations, who betray their kin and flee to Leroima to join what they see as a holy war for the Goddess. It is feared that the tactics employed against the Leroiman Remnants when encountered by the loyalist forces - such as artillery bomardment, carpet bombing and overwhelming force - only serves to make martyrs and inspire more secret Goddess worshippers to join them. *'Technology: - Good The knowledge of genetic manipulation and medicine in this world is far above average. *'Military: '''Doria IV keeps a sizeable PDF force, and for historic reasons only women are allowed to bear arms. Women therefore make up the entire Dorian military and the vast majority of its civilian oversight among the planetary parliament. The Dorian PDF is also kept well equipped by local industry. The Dorian SDF conists of only a handful of defence monitors, as well as some armed orbital docks. *'Stratigic Importance:' Media Doria IV is a valuable world with a high population, but does not serve any absolutely vital function. *'Loyalty: 85% Aside from the Goddess worshipping sects that endure and resurface with maddening re-occurrence, Doria IV's populace is fiercely devoted to the Emperor, likely polarised into greater faith by the heresy of the rebels. Notable Locations Doria IV is a lush world with a healthy environment of green forests and grasslands. Esoteric genetically-engineered plantlife can be found all over the planet, and the expansive oceans are healthy and clear. *'''Sereyana - The capital city of Doria IV that consists of a substantial central metropolis surrounded by hundreds of miles of semi-connected suburban towns and villages with small tracts of forests, rivers and grasslands between them. Notable locations in Sereyana: **'The Azure Palace' - Located in Central Sereyana. This glittering planetary palace is constructed from polished adamantium and great pillars and blocks of pure blue sapphire. This exceptional beautiful structure is the home of Doria IV's royal family, and is guarded by rotated companies of the 1st Dorian PDF Grenadier regiment. ***'Queen Myra XVI' - The planetary governess of Doria IV. Whilst much of the day-to-day running of Doria IV is left to the elected ministers, it is the queen's duty to make the hard decisions and dictate the general path Doria should be taking. Queen Myra is noted as a skilled diplomat and known to make the right decisions under pressure, and became immensely popular after the successful purge of Leroima on her order. ***'High Prince Malcolm' - Husband of Queen Myra. High Prince Malcolm is a former Athenian Infantry Colonel who first met Queen Myra as she attended a military parade on Tachion Primaris at the outbreak of the Third Ionian Crusade. ***'Princess Helia' - Daughter of the queen and heir to the throne of Doria IV - whereupon she would be known as Helia VII. She currently serves in a reserve capacity in the Doria PDF, but has publically expressed interest in joining the Imperial Guard. ***'Prince Claudius' - Son of the queen and younger brother of Helia. Claudius is a reserved young man and one of Doria's most desired bachelors. **'House of Representatives of the Crown '- Located near the Azure Palace, this fairly dull building of ferrocrete & plasteel houses the offices of Doria IV's elected parliament, along with their meeting chambers and other facilities. As with the Azure Palace it is guarded by rotated companies of the 1st Dorian PDF Grenader regiment. Notable inhabitants: ***'Minister of Defence Brona Lerchass' - A former Imperial Guard Brigadier General who is fiercely devoted to the security of Doria IV. Initially even going so far as to deny additional shipments of materiel to hard-pressed Gradburg lest Doria come under attack. However in recent years she has reconsidered her options and approved the delivery of more materiel - particularly armoured vehicles - to Gradburg, reasoning that the more effectively any orks are contained by Gradburg, the less risk there is for Doria. **'Imperial Court' - Located in Central Sereyana. Like most worlds Doria has a centre of Imperial Justice in the capital while local law enforcement covers many other regions. Most of Doria IV's Arbitrators and Judges are recruited from the planet's own Schola graduates to accommodate the world's unusual culture. Notable inhabitants: ***'Marshal Jolene Troskov' - The head of the Adeptus Arbites on Doria IV. Marshal Troskov and her underlings are constantly investigating any rumours of Goddess worship. ***'Judge Penny Black' - Commander of a small task force solely devoted to rooting out secret Goddess worshippers and imbued with additional jurisdictional powers by Marshal Troskov. Judge Black and her Arbitrators are relentless and many a Goddess worshipper has been executed on the spot by them, be they the lowest of commoners or the richest of nobles. **'Sereyana Cathedral '- Located in Central Sereyana and the headquarters of the Ecclesiarchy on Doria IV. This is a rather muted affair by Imperial Cathedral standards - constructed of dull sandstone and granite - but it is full to the brim with thousands of worshippers every day, fervent in their belief in the God-Emperor and denouncement of the Goddess. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Fayra Toronus' - One of the few female Cardinals in Sector Deus - and indeed the few female members of the Imperial Priesthood in general. Cardinal Toronus is a native Dorian and an Eaglebearer who has worked tirelessly to maintain the people's faith through the Leroiman War and the ensuring troubles. ***'Palatine Sibyll Arla' - A native Dorian and semi-retired Sister of Battle of the Order of Bloody Tears who commands the Sororitas on Doria IV. Palatine Arla is legendary amongst her Order for her size, strength and ferocity in battle, but after many centuries of duty her age has finally caught up with her. She now serves as a Drill Abbess in Doria IV's Schola Progenium, earmarking devout young girls for Sororitas induction and ensuring a steady supply of oversized women for her Order. **'Sereyana Geneworks' - One of the larger genetic modification corporations on Doria IV, Sereyana Geneworks owns the rights to several species of modified agri products and other plants, affording them tremendous wealth that they use to research new alterations and possibilities. They are headquartered in a massive facility near the edge of Central Sereyana filled with laboratories, offices and test fields. Notable inhabitants: ***'Briene Marsters' - Chairwoman of Sereyana Geneworks, Marstars is a highly intelligent businesswoman. ***'Magos Prime Amanda Nais AAN-519-902' - A Magos Prime Biologis who was born on Doria but trained on Agrotus, Nais is extremely skilled in the field of genetic modification and leads the research team in Sereyana Geneworks. **'Residential Areas' - Sereyana is home to many of the most influential and wealthy people on the planet. Notable inhabitants: ***'Grosh Dynasty' - A military family of the Nobility who live in the ornate Grosh Manor in the outskirts of Central Sereyana. Most of its female members are in either the Dorian PDF or the Imperial Guard, and they are well liked by the people due to their charitable & dutiful nature. ****'Major General Vellna Grosh' - Matriarch of the dynasty and currently a Major General in the Dorian PDF. She was in the Imperial Guard for several decades and served as a Grenadier Major in the Third Ionian Crusade, where she lost her right arm in combat (replaced with a high quality silver bionic). ****'Captain Liza Grosh' - A young officer in the Imperial Guard who shocked her dynasty when she volunteered to join a Dorian Heavy Infantry regiment raised to send to Malta in 349.M41. She serves on Malta to this day as a company commander in the 18th Dorian Heavy Infantry regiment, stationed in the Maltan Fortress-City of Circe. ****'Sammael Grosh' - An young man noted for his exceptional handsomeness. Sammael Grosh is lusted over by countless noblewomen and has made his dynasty a lot of money through modelling and advertisements *'Dirnskyr' - A large industrial city located only a few hundred miles from the edge of Serenaya. Dirnskyr produces a large amount of Doria IV's technology from its sprawling manufactorum districts, all highly regulated and employing advanced technologies to keep them as eco-friendly as possible. Notable inhabitants: **'Vrvaska Dynasty' - When Triot was destroyed by Orks this family's manufacturing holdings in Dirnskyr made them incredibly rich, and they now hold a large amount of influence on Doria IV under the corporate name of VaskCorp. ***'Arnete Vrvaska' - The matriarch of the dynasty. Arnete is an old woman whose mind has lost none of his sharpness. She oversees the vast group of corporations and subsidiaries owned by VaskCorp. ***'Mrene Vrvaska' - A young member of the dynasty known as a partying socialite mired with occasional scandals of drug & alcohol abuse. However she shows a very promising ability for business & economics in her classes - when she can be bothered to show up and isn't too hungover. *'Kurkrade' - A nation located on a far eastern peninsula of the main continent. Kurkrade is known for its harsh climate and hardy, contentious people who hold martial skill in high regard and possess a fierce pride. Many of Doria IV's best soldiers hail from Kurkrade. Kurkrade is ruled by the Osho Dynasty, and the current matriarch is Baroness Kara Osho. *'Leroima' - Once a nation of Doria IV, Leroima turned to heresy - abandoning the Emperor in favour of the Goddess. In reply Leroima was utterly destroyed by the other nations of Doria IV. Leroima's towns and cities - including its capital Lero '- are little more than rubble now, slowly being reclaimed by the environment. The ruins and rubble are infested with pockets & cells of Leroiman Remnant rebels, and despite many years of patrolling and clearing by Dorian PDF Grenadiers the Goddess fanatics refuse to quit. *'Tycaros - A nation that neighbours Leroima. Tycaros was Leroima's largest trading partner before the Leroiman War, and the destruction of the heretical nation cost them much in wealth and living standards. They have also felt intense scrutiny due to their previous association with the heretical nation, even though at the time Tycaros was - presumably - not aware of Leroima's true alleigence. As such Tycaros is home to a notable anti-Crown sentiment, as many were pushed into poverty by the destruction of Leroima and they feel threatened by the Crown's vast forces on a daily basis. Tycaros has been ruled by the Tycar Dynasty for over four thousand years, and the current matriarch is Countess Simone Tycar. *'Vadra' - A nation approximately four thousand miles east of Sereyana. Vadra is infamous in recent history for the Vadra Insurgency, an anti-crown (though not anti-Imperial) rebellion enacted by forces in southern Vadra in 345.M41. Almost a quarter of Vadra's own military along with a large number of civilian militia were a part of the rebels and it is believed they were galvanised into action by the crown's decision to utterly wipe out Leroima, an action seen by many anti-monarchists as far too much power for one woman to possess. Ultimately the Insurgency was defeated by Crown forces, the rebels involved either killed, surrendered, or scattered. Vadra is currently ruled by the Windstone Dynasty, and the current matriarch is Countess Vimy Windstone. 'VaskCorp Munitions' The substantial arms division of VaskCorp, VM has created a number of weapon patterns designed for use by Dorian women. Though they are not possessed of significantly increased strength over typical men, Dorian women have much larger frames allowing them to use longer, heavier weapons without a loss of balance and accuracy. These weapons can be used by others of course, but are generally harder to wield and control. The most prominent VM designs are listed here: *'AG14 Heavy Autorifle -' Most famous as the standard issue firearm for Dorian Heavy Infantry regiments, this bulky weapon is essentally a highly modified heavy stubber, firing the same high-calibre rounds that can punch straight through most infantry. With a more controlled rate of fire and capable of firing in single-shot and semi-automatic modes in addition to full-auto, the AG14 is a much more balanced weapon, and Dorian women are large and heavy enough to handle the weighty weapon and its recoil proficiently (though even they must brace the weapon on its integrated bipod if they wish to fire on full-auto manageably). Fed from a twenty-round magazine or a forty-round drum and with a shortened barrel compared to the heavy stubber, the AG14 cannot lay down suppressive fire for as long or at the same ranges as a heavy stubber, but this is more than compensated for by the fact that almost every trooper in the regiment is using one. The AG14's main drawback is the rate at which it eats through ammunition (which unlike lasweapon ammo takes up a lot of space), hence it is only standard issue for the mostly static Heavy Infantry regiments - as only they possess large enough ammunition stores & access to supply lines to sustain the weapon in such numbers. *'AP7' - Easily usable by any operator (Dorian or otherwise) and popular with bodyguards, mercenaries and infiltrators, the AP7 is militarised autopistol design with an extended frame, folding stock, foregrip and double-sized magazine located in front of the trigger group. This weapon is compact, fairly concealable and extremely controllable, allowing the user to fire on fully automatic and maintain accuracy even while moving or snap-firing. The AP7 also has larger, stronger components than typical autopistols and a tighter feed system, making it very reliable. Its main drawback is the low power of its caseless ammunition which is fine against unarmoured assailants but has very poor penetration, hence most of the weapon's operators load it with manstopper ammunition to better pierce any body armour. *'Longbow 20mm '- This is a massive bolt-action sniper rifle that fires extremely heavy shells from a single shot chamber, requiring that it reload after every firing. Slow to reload and hard to manouevre (even for Dorians) the Longbow 20mm is a poor choice for scout snipers but incredibly powerful, able to blow apart an ork nob from over a kilometre away. *'Hunter-16' - A popular sidearm for Dorian solders & officers, the Hunter-16 would be considered an unwieldy hand cannon by most but in the hands of Dorians is merely a powerful yet manageable handgun. The larger frame & handle also gives it a slightly longer range and slightly larger magazine capacity than most hand cannons. *'Armsman-11' - The natural opposite of the Hunter-16, the Armsman-11 fires typical calibre rounds and as its name suggests was designed to serve as a sidearm for Dorian naval personnel, where high penetration is actively avoided. Its longer barrel & larger frame - designed for a Dorian woman's hand - gives it a substantially larger magazine and extended range compared to most stub automatics. The larger, more robust inner workings also make the Armsman-11 a very reliable handgun, which can be very important in brutal close-quarter boarding actions. Other notable planets in the system 'Doria II' *'World:' Doria II *'Type:' Hot Death World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' A searing hot world of scalding rock and deserts, Doria II is home to a vast swathe of dangerous species of animal. With little in the way of resources or exploitable biosphere, Doria II is instead used by people with more money than sense as a hunting ground. Many glory seeking Nobles from Doria IV and further afield dream of bagging a Dorian Sandmaw or capturing a lethal Flamefang. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty: '''N/A 'Doria VIII' *'World:' Doria VIII *'Type:' Cold World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' Fifty Thousand 000 natives approx. *'Government:' Tribalism The native clans are independent, though mostly peaceful. *'Description:' Located deep in the outer reaches of the system, Doria VIII is a tiny world of snowy wastelands and icy mountain ranges. The only feature of note is an ancient shrine located at the highest peak of the largest mountain range on the planet, said to have been visited by the Emperor himself. Making a pilgrimage to this shrine is seen as one of the ultimate expressions of faith for Dorians, and it is a precarious journey that can easily result in death. In addition to the small but steady supply of pilgrims arriving and leaving, Doria VIII is also home to several clans of natives descended from pilgrims who decided to stay and eke out a life of simple worship in the desolate environment. *'Technology:' - Imperial - The natives use basic, hardy technology, acquiring new supplies from pilgrims in return for guiding them through the mountains. *'Military: The native clans are proficient hunters and survivalists, though are small in number and poorly equipped by military standards. *'''Strategic importance: Media Keeping the shrine safe would be important for all Dorians, but there are far more pressing concerns in the event of a full blown invasion. *'Loyalty:' 100% clans 95% The pilgrims that come here and the clans that live here are all fanatical devotees of the Imperial Cult. The natives themselves also have very strong loyalty to their clans. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Meridian Category:Imperial World